


Fading into morning light

by Neko_Airie



Series: Rarities come in Handy [13]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M, Near Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the wine stall should not be dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading into morning light

**Author's Note:**

> Great one from Selene467

Anumpama was enjoying being brushed by Athos when d’Artangan declared that they were almost out of wine, he had stood and said that he was going to the wine merchants round the corner. She shrugged and thought about how far it was, no farther than another time they had ended up apart. She encouraged him to go alone, it really wasn’t that far, just round the corner like he said. Athos waved him away saying that she would be safe here. d’Artangan left after checking his coin purse.

Anu was still lead on her side eyes closed, Athos was running his fingers through the just brushed fur. She loved the feeling when Athos done this, it was the car full petting and the result of a shinning coat. She was luring deeply with heavy vibrations as Athos lay his hand on her fur again starting at her head and working to her tail. She suddenly heard a gasp, opening her eyes she looked to Athos and Aramis who were sat together. Athos was cupping the hand he had just used to pet her, it was full off golden dust, her dust. Then the pain, in her chest shooting through like a bullet. “d’Artangan!” Bijou was shivering as his chest bled from a small circular wound. Athos stood and grabbed Bijou and streaked from the room. “Porthos stay here with Anu, I’m going with him.” Aramis grabbed his bag and followed with Evette on his heals. 

Porthos kelt beside the flickering daemon, he wanted to reach out but was afraid to incase his hand literally went through her. That would scare both him and her. Adelynn was pressed to his side. “I can’t move. Why can’t I move Porthos?” Anu sounded distant, like she was talking from across the room. “You have trapped a nerve, I’m sure. Done it once in bed, went stiff as a bored.” He was waffling and he knew it, she was scared it was clear but he needed to keep her calm. “It’ll come back soon.” Anu opened her eyes again and looked directly at Porthos. “Your lying, I can tell.” Porthos grimaced. “I can’t feel d’Artangan. Where is he? Whats happening?” She was getting confused, there was something not right, she should be with some one. Why was she so cold all of a sudden? Porthos gripped Adelynn tight, he was help less. For all his infinite strength he was hear unable so anything worth it. “Porthos, Talk to me, please.” Anu was shimmering in and out of being solid now, he could see a ring of dust forming around her now where it was falling off her body.

d’Artangan was staring at the sky, he was led on the dirt floor outside of a Parisian wine merchants shop. Why was he on the floor? He couldn’t remember what happened. Someone had hands on his chest, pressing down. They were saying something to him, something loud, they looked upset. Why were they up set? Where was Anumpama? She should be here. 

Athos rounded the corner and saw d’Artangan on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him. A woman of the night was knelt next to him, her hand pressing hard on his chest. Her daemon was looking around franticly, undoublty searching for Anumpama. Aramis rushed passed him Evette at his heals and bag in his hands. Skidding before his body he collapsed down and began to give orders to the woman. “Keep pressure on the wound. Someone raise his legs, he’s going into shock.” Another spectator came from the crowd and knelt lifting d’Artangans legs. Aramis patted d’Artangans cheek to try and keep him conscious. Athos appeared next to him having unfrozen from his position at the corner of the street. “d’Artangan! Can you hear me?” d’Artangans mouth opened but only a trail of blood came out. Athos kissed him on the fore head. “Hey, your awake. Keep you eyes on me.” d’Artangans eyes were slowly becoming more and more vacant. Aramis lifted the womans and and began to asses the damage.   
It was a small wound just to the left go d’Artangans heart, it wasn’t the wound that was going to kill him it was the shock. He needed to stop the bleeding and then get some water into d’Artangan. He would not die from this.

Porthos was crying now, she was more dust than she was solid now. He couldn’t deny it now, she was fading and there was nothing that he could do. She had even stopped the movement breathing, she was lying there dying. Adelynn was crying as well, whimpering out small sounds. “Anu, can you hear me?” She asked, Anu had not responded to Porthos voice for a while now. “Anu? Please!” Anu shimmered brightly again now, she was just dust, the shape of a tiger. Porthos couldn’t bare to think what life would be like with out the little Gascon, his little brother. The bright ever burning passion of d’Artangan had driven the entire group for so long he doubted that any of them would continue to seek a commission the musketeers should he pass now. He was one of them, he always had been and alway will be. He prayed to any God that would listen that this would not end in death, that he was too young to be struck from the world. Adelynn pushed her head into his hand seeking comfort, comfit he could not give. He could only watch.

Porthos jumped as the door opened, Aramis was shifting an unconscious and mortally wounded d’Artangan through the door way. “She’s almost gone!” Porthos exclaimed standing and helping him shift the form to the bed. “If her survives the night, he will be fine. If fever sets in with infection we are in trouble.” Aramis stated, he continued to work, shoving pillows below d’Artangans legs. “Help Athos” Porthos turned to see Athos stood in the doorway, a fast healing Bijou clutched to his chest and eyes wide fixed on d’Artangan. Porthos gently sat him at the small table in the room and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. “I can’t loose him. Please don’t take him from me.” Porthos turned his head and forced Athos to look at him. Aramis was now desperately heating a knife to cauterise the stitched wound.  
“It was a simple robbery. A street thug got pic pocketed and tried to shoot the man that done it. He was drunk and his d’Artangan. A stupid street thug. No glory and not for King and country.” He wailed out. Bijou squawked out loudly and forced her way out of the grip and moved to settle on the floor next to Anumpama. Aramis removed d’Artangan’s clothes and tucked him in.   
“Now we wait”

The night was long and dark, the only source of light in the room was the candle by d’Artangans head and the shimmering glowing dust that was Anumpama so far. Porthos and Aramis took turns alternating their watch, Athos watched all night along with Bijou. As morning got closer and the first rays of slipped into the windows Porthos noticed that Anumpama was becoming solid again, she was gaining a physical tangible form. He elbowed Aramis who was dosing. “Huh.. What? Oh. Athos Look” Athos raised his head from the bed where he had been watching the rise and fall of d’Artangan’s chest and turned to see what Aramis was pointing out. He shot out of the seat and to Anu’s side. Hesitantly he placed a hand over he and then petted her head . She was real. d’Artangan would pull through.


End file.
